The objectives of this Vision Research Center are: (1) to increase knowledge concerning normal vision, (2) to augment existing information regarding selected abnormalities of vision, and (3) to apply this knowledge to the preservation and restoration of human vision. To achieve these overall scientific goals, a multidisciplinary research program has been developed. Related to the eye and vision, this program contains the following major basic science and clinical research components: Anatomy, Biochemistry, Physiology, Microbiology and Immunology, Pathology, Ophthalmology - Retinovitreal Research, and Ophthalmology - Ophthalmic and Neuro-ophthalmic research. The major components of this program are appropriately interrelated and apply a wide range of laboratory and clinical methods to an extensive array of research projects. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Straatsma BR, Foos RY, Kreiger AE: Rhegmatogenous retinal detachment: pathogenesis, prophylaxis, and principles of management. In Clinical Opthalmology, Thomas D. Duane, Ed. New York, Harper & Row, 1976. Straatsma BR, Foos RY, Feman SS: Degenerative diseases of the peripheral retina. In Clinical Ophthalmology, Section 3, Thomas D. Duane, Ed. New York, Harper & Row, 1976.